The present invention relates to a combustion device and, in particular, to a combustion device that is easy to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,377,187 discloses a combustion device provided with a control head. The control head delimits an opening and has a flow guiding mechanism, which includes a plurality of vanes and a control mechanism delimiting a hole. The plurality of vanes is disposed along a circumference of the opening one after another. Every two adjacent vanes form a spiral air passage therebetween. The hole has a diametrical size which varies with respect to different sizes of flames of the combustion device. The hole corresponds to and is in communication with the opening. The hole has a smaller diametrical size than the opening. A hollow and transparent shield is disposed above the control head and adjacent to the control mechanism. The shield delimits a space in communication with the hole of the control mechanism.
However, because the plurality of vanes is held securely between the first and second base members, the first and second base members must be provided with specially shaped edges for securing the plurality of vanes to cause the plurality of vanes arranged at a predetermined angle. Therefore, the first and second base members are not easy to design and produce due to complex structures, so that the first and second base members can only be made by expensive methods.
Thus, a need exists for a novel combustion device with easily recognizable size indicia to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.